


Three

by Xx_Astrid_xX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, F/M, No Dialogue, Random & Short, Reading, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Astrid_xX/pseuds/Xx_Astrid_xX
Summary: Teddy had three favorite things; tea, books, and Victoire, but he only had one favorite place: home.





	Three

Edward Remus Lupin, most commonly referred to as ‘Teddy’, was quite excited to get back to Hogwarts, as many teen-aged wizards are… However, he found himself missing home before he had even left it, hugging his knees in an armchair in his beloved library, forlorn.

The old family house was quite old indeed, and very beautiful, the ceiling of the library so high that Teddy often wondered how many of him would it take to touch it. The gigantic, circular room was lined with handmade bookshelves, the lot of them filled with all sorts of books. There were many old tables and furniture lining the room, but Teddy’s favorite was the very armchair he sat in, beside the shelf reserved for the markings of each Tonks descendant to inherit the room- including the gorgeous, detailed engraving of his grandfather’s initials, and the crude carving of a punk-rock chick, courtesy of Teddy’s mother. The chair was rather small for Teddy’s long, lanky frame, and rather worn, but Teddy found it quite stunning; it was a faded teal blue, with light pink flowers on brown stems and half-dead leaves. Every single day, for as long as his grandmother would allow him to, Teddy would curl up in the chair and sip whatever tea he fancied having that day, flipping through the pages of whatever book he was reading that day, and daydream about the girl he was in love with, Victoire Weasley. In fact, those were his three favorite things; tea, books, and Victoire.

Of course, there was tea at Hogwarts, and many books- even more than in his library- and there, he could actually see Victoire, so Teddy supposed he should easily prefer Hogwarts to home.

However, he didn’t. There was something about this place that he held dearer to him than tea, or books, or possibly even Victoire. Perhaps it was the closeness he felt to his mother, a feeling he got nowhere else, he mused, as his fingers absentmindedly traced the harsh outline of her wild hair.


End file.
